


No Children

by orphan_account



Series: Tallahassee [7]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sense of a never-ending day, once filled with promise, now seems like a bleak reminder of how far they have left until they get home.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Mac and Dennis stop for the night at the Minneapolis Radisson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Children

It’s late when they pull into the Minneapolis Radisson, enough so that the city’s windows have gone dark and the first few streetlights have started to flicker on. The purple-grey sky is still lit with the remnants of August sunshine, but the sun itself has left the building. The sense of a never-ending day, once filled with promise, now seems like a bleak reminder of how far they have left until they get home.

Mac hasn’t uttered a word since he said ‘I need to take a piss’ just outside of Sioux Falls. The only sound in their car for the last four hours has been _Pet Sounds_ on a never-ending loop. Mac put it into his car’s CD player while Dennis was covertly puking out the knot in his stomach on his knees in the filthy Sioux Falls bathroom. Stupid hotel eggs probably gave him food poisoning. He ought to sue.

The parking garage for the hotel is walled in with dirty grey concrete. He drives past row after row of sensible SUVs, trucks, and sedans. His car is far too nice for this shithole of a state. The Rover doesn’t belong here and neither does he.

Goddamn, the knot in his stomach is persistent. They ran out of booze just after leaving Rapid City and he’s had nothing since to numb his body or mind the way he usually does when he feels like this.

“I need a drink,” he says hoarsely as he puts the Rover in park.

“Me too,” says Mac. “I’m getting the shakes.”

Dennis laughs in spite of himself. “You’re a goddamn alcoholic, dude.”

“Whatever. I’m keeping an eye on it.” He turns his head to look at Dennis. “That’s what you do with information, right? You keep it.”

Dennis doesn't look at him. His stomach rolls.

"Yeah. You keep it."


End file.
